


Snow

by Elise_the_Writing_Desk



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Dormitory AU, M/M, Puppy Love, Yuuri thought he was dreaming, children au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise_the_Writing_Desk/pseuds/Elise_the_Writing_Desk
Summary: Yuuri thought he had dug the snow quite a lot, it seemed the pile was getting smaller—or thinner? When he returned to the hotspring ground, there was…A child? But their hair was like snow! Silvery white, white gold, platinum. Snowy. They sat on the snowpile as if they lived there.“Oh my goodness…” Yuuri gaped. “H-H-Hi?”“Hello!” from the voice it sounded like a boy, and probably older. “Watching you.” He said as he pointed at himself, then at Yuuri.Yuuri went blank in front of the mystic creature. Yuuri could’ve sworn it was a mystic creature. A fairy. A snow fairy. Or—or Jack Frost.“Viktor.” The snow fairy tapped his own chest, his smile was that of a heart, and Yuuri forgot it was a cold winter.





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to write a fluff series of innocent puppy love in a school dorm between Yuuri and Viktor but since I haven't got enough time I will just indulge with this. Might write more, who knows.

_Once upon a time, I was climbing a hill of snow._

_I have to find that little knight who dropped his beanie._

_I didn't know that my knight is a sleeping beauty._

The blizzard had finally calmed down. The small town began to awake itself; some began to clear the road, others were busy spreading salt, kids began to come out and revel in the thick snow.

“Mari, Yuuri, help clear the snow outside, will you?”

“Yes, kaa-san,” Yuuri shot out of his seat and dashed to the front door, Mari following behind at her own pace as their mother collected the dishes from the dining table. The brother and sister scrambled to get their boots and shovels before struggling to open the front door.

After three days spent in a building, the air felt painful to breathe in but refreshing. Mari laughed at her brother’s red nose, saying that he looked like Rudolph the Reindeer. Yuuri, being only 9 years old, didn’t care if Rudolph was cute, he just believed that whatever Mari said he looked like: it’s bad teasing.

“You don’t need to sulk like that,” fifteen minutes later, Mari said, still smiling as she diligently shoveled the snow. “Rudolph is cute.”

“I am not cute and I don’t look like Rudolph…” Yuuri huffed and puffed as he dropped an ounce of snow, and then gasped when seeing his sister dropped _her_ snow to _his_ pile.

“Mari!”

“What?”

“This is _my_ pile!”

Mari stared at her brother bemusedly. Yuuri pouted and took the effort to draw a line in the snow with his shovel.

“This side is mine, and that is yours!”

“Yuuri, we have to clear the path, no one cares which one is whose.” Mari chuckled and daringly shovel _his_ snow.

“That’s _my_ snow!”

“Yeah? I didn’t see your name on it.”

“But I drew _a line_!”

Mari spat on the snow on Yuuri’s side. “That snow got my spit in it, so it’s mine.”

“ _Not fair_!” Yuuri whined, and stepped back. “And gross. Mari you’re gross! I’m gonna tell on you.”

“Yeah? You wanna tell kaa-san that I spat on ice?”

Yuuri didn’t know why he even tried; he’d never win a debate against his sly sister. Clearly sulking, but saying that he wasn’t, the little boy decided that he wanted to shovel somewhere far from Mari, which was the onsen behind their house. He had to get there from the front door.

Yuuri let out a loud, misty gasp as he saw  a tall pile of snow at the corner of the onsen; apparently the tree right over the fence dropped the snow there, creating a slide. The boy carefully maneuvered around the foggy springs, dragging his shovel behind him. He sighed in relief, sensing the warmth of the hot spring. Yuuri thought of melting the snow pile by splashing the hot spring water to it, but decided against it, remembering that it might just freeze into slippery ice. He went to elementary school after all!

So he dragged the nearest bucket and began to shovel the snow into it until it’s full. Then, he dragged the bucketful of snow and throw it outside before repeating the first step, back and forth. He didn’t notice how his mother seemed very amused seeing him huffing and puffing in the hallway.

Yuuri thought he had dug the snow quite a lot, it seemed the pile was getting smaller—or thinner? Because when he returned to the hotspring ground, there was…

There…was…

A child? But their hair was like snow! Silvery white, white gold, platinum. Snowy. They sat on the snowpile as if they lived there.

“Oh my goodness…” Yuuri gaped. “H-H-Hi?”

“Hello!” from the voice it sounded like a boy, and probably older. “Watching you.” He said as he pointed at himself, then at Yuuri.

Yuuri went blank in front of the mystic creature. Yuuri could’ve sworn it was a mystic creature. A fairy. A snow fairy. Or—or Jack Frost.

“Viktor.” The snow fairy tapped his own chest, his smile was that of a heart, and Yuuri forgot it was a cold winter.

“You…Your name is Viktor?”

The snow fairy nodded.

“Are you a fairy? You must be a fairy?”

Viktor tilted his head with an amused smile. Yuuri pointed at him. “Fairy?” he asked.

“Nyet.” He smiled, thin blush powdering his pale cheeks. Yuuri nodded.

Great, he’s found a fairy. _A FAIRY_.

Viktor then stood—oh, he’s a head taller than Yuuri. And those eyes were not human. Obvious. Fairy. Yuuri was convinced; this beautiful snow fairy…well, no, Elf Prince, he ought to be Legolas’s descendant. No mistaking it.

“Did you--did you come out of this snow?” Yuuri asked again, still preplexed, a hand gesturing at the snow pile.

Viktor turned to stare at the snow for some seconds before nodding at Yuuri with that special heart smile again. “Da!”

 _Duh_ , obviously! Don’t ask silly questions, Yuuri. Duh. Of course he came out of that snow!

Yuuri turned at his house, and then at Viktor, who was looking around the hot spring.

“You—You can’t get in there, okay?” Yuuri said, ready to protect this Snow Elven Prince from the humid fogs of the hot springs. “You’ll melt. Melt, like this,” he pulled down his cheeks. “Melt…die…”

Viktor laughed and then touched Yuuri’s cheeks to try and pull them down as well. The younger boy flinched at how cold those hands were. Obviously, this Prince has cyrokinesis.

“Warm.” Viktor sighed, revelling at the softness and warmth of Yuuri’s cheeks.

Apparently, the Snow Elven Prince was alright with warmth. He seemed to even like it! Perhaps he was learning about warmth? Yuuri hummed, and then decided on something.

“More warmth inside!” Yuuri said, and took Viktor’s hand, guiding him through the hot springs and into the house. Viktor blinked, looking around curiously. He smiled seeing Yuuri’s mother from behind.

“Mama?”

“Sshh!” Yuuri hissed, a finger on his hissing mouth. “Secret, okay?”

Viktor winked. “Da.”

They then stealthily went upstairs and into Yuuri’s room. It was still warm from days of cocooning through the blizzard. Viktor gasped in joy as he came in and Yuuri locked his door from the inside.

“Warm!” he sang joyfully, turning to Yuuri, making his long hair flutter. Fairies, man. They have those effects, don’t they.

“Right? Oh, but I know how to make everything warmer.” Yuuri said, and began to spread his blanket, and tied two ends onto the window rails wide enough over the bed, and tied the other two ends to the furthest bed poles to create a blanket fort.

Viktor seemed to get the idea, as he began to stack the pillows in to make the entrance more upright. Yuuri said he got more blankets and jackets, and they got out of their jackets to make warmer nest. Then, he pulled out a flashlight from his study desk and lighted it in the corner of their blanket fort.

“Come on in!” he said to Viktor,who giggled as he crawled in. The pillows were fortunately standing upright and were tall enough for Viktor that he didn’t have to hunch down. The two giggled from inexplicable excitement at the wonders and warmth of their blanket fort.

“Warm.”

“ _Duh_.” Yuuri snorted and curled in, tiredness looming over him. It was noon already when he stopped shoveling the snowpile. Viktor sniffled before curling close to Yuuri. They played thumbfight and fell asleep with their hands gripping each other.

Viktor felt his nose watery, but that didn’t woke him. He heard a voice, saying “Yuuri!”

“Yuuri, lunch is ready!”

“Yuuri? You’re there, right? Don’t tell me you’re still mad about that snow? Kaa-san, Yuuri is being silly…he even locked his door.”

Viktor curled in, frowning at the little knight who was still deep asleep. He suddenly felt breathless again. This little knight now looked very…magical…a sleeping beauty! Also, it sounded like his name is Yuuri…

Curiously, he poked his index finger to those small, watery lips. He grinned; the little knight was drooling. What a cutie! Must be so tired from digging all that snow.

There was a voice again, but this time warmer and gentler.

“Yuuri, you’re in there, right?” then, some knocks. “Yuuri, there was a man looking for his nephew, he found his beanie on the snowpile outside of our onsen fence…Yuuuuuri-kun? Is he asleep? Yuuri-kun, wake up, please?”

Viktor decided that he didn’t want the sleeping beauty to wake up, so he crawled out of their castle and unlocked the door.

He then shushed  Yuuri’s mama and frowned at Yakov behind Yuuri’s mama. “Yuuri sleeping!” he whispered.

Yuuri’s Mama looked a lot like Yuuri, and she looked surprised. Stepping back, she allowed Yakov to see him.

“Vitya!” he clicked his tongue, before turning to Yuuri’s mama and said; “Sorry for this. He’s a big boy but still a baby. His English isn’t too good, he just got here a week ago.” The main said as he shoved a blue beany onto Viktor’s head.

“Wow, so he climbed the snow pile from outside and slid down with the snow pile from inside?” another girl behind Yuuri’s Mama asked, and crossed her arms in contemplation. “That sounded really cool. Would’ve tried if Yuuri hadn’t shoveled that pile off.”

Viktor frowned, not really following.

“Is this his first time in Oregon?”

“Yes, but he’s not staying here. He’s going to his parents in Florida tomorrow. When I told him this he ran out of the house!” Yakov grumbled, and Viktor shushed him, telling him that Yuuri was asleep.

Yakov and Yuuri’s Mama peeked inside to see Yuuri, still asleep within their castle.

“You can say good bye if you want to,” Yuuri’s Mama kindly said. Viktor couldn’t help but smile and nearly skipped into the room.

He crawled into their castle, and took off his blue beanie. Viktor put it into Yuuri’s hands and kissed his cheek before crawling out again. “Bye-bye, Yuuri.” He mumbled, sniffling again. This time not from his runny nose, though.

As Yakov left with Viktor from the front door, Hiroko exchanged amused smile with Mari.

When Yuuri finally woke up for dinner, he said he had a weird dream that he met a Snow Elven Prince named Viktor. The ladies had to fight their smiles so hard upon hearing this. Tou-san said it was a really beautiful dream. Yuuri rolled his eyes and said; “Duh.”

 

* * *

  **Cornwall, 3 years later…**

* * *

 

“Phichit we’re so late now, Madame Lilia will be there and she’ll cut more points—can you just give up on that eyeliner?”

“Yuuri, no, don’t do this to me now— _okay perfect_ , see!? See!? What I told you?”

“Not now! Come on! We’re not supposed to be later than the new students!”

It’s Yuuri’s second year in Lancelot Fortress, and Phichit still insisted that he couldn’t face the day without perfect winged liner. He said it’s his ‘trademark’ or something. As expected, the dining hall was already crowded, and Yuuri had a second thought to abort entering this crowd and stares until Phichit literally shoved him in and dragged him to the second-years seats available.

“I heard there was a transfer student from Russia, but he’s like four years above us?” Phichit frowned, not finding the specified transfer student in the line of new students in front of Madame Lilia’s podium. The new students were just first-years; only four of them.

The dining hall was quiet except for Madame Lilia’s finger tapping on her podium, eyes on the main door, waiting. Most likely waiting for the transfer student. Unbelievable. Making their headmistress wait was quite taboo in this academy.

The door was opened, revealing a nearly bald man. “I can’t find him.”

“Yakov, I can’t believe you had to lost your nephew again—everywhere. Fine. We’re starting without him.”

The morning ceremony began, and the new first years were assigned to each of their own houses before allowed to take seats with the rest of the first years. Usually, the new students had to follow Madame Lilia to her office after their first breakfast to receive a really important sermon. Yuuri was a new student last year, so he knew. Phichit had gone to Lancelot Fortresses since preparatory grade, and had been a good friend to Yuuri for a year now.

Since it’s the beginning of a new term, they didn’t have really tight classes. Yuuri lost to Phichit on rock-paper-scissors, so he had to go back to their dorm and get their skates. There wasn’t many schools in England that had their own ice-rinks, and usually it wasn’t for skating but hockey practice. The weather was quite warm for swimming, so the pool was crowded, and skating would be neat.

The way to the dorm was empty; the others were probably already playing and enjoying their limited free day. Yuuri huffed, finally seeing their room, and then…

He was hit by dejavu.

Sitting on the white sheets of his bed was…a creature…? Well, human, obviously. Alright, a guy. Definitely a guy that was totally not in the dining hall this morning.

“You…Are you…?” Yuuri stuttered, making the ethereal-looking guy turn to him. Eyes magical blue, a heart-shaped smile blooming like a flower.

“Yuuri!” the guy jumped out of the bed and ran to embrace Yuuri tightly. The second year was too shocked to do anything at this point. “We finally meet again, my sleeping beauty! Mmwah!” he said, as he planted a wet kiss on Yuuri’s right cheek.

 _What just happened_.

“You’ve grown so big yet still so cute,” Yuuri, still not believing what just happened, didn’t respond as he let the guy play with his cheeks. “Your cheeks are still plump and fluffy.”

“Warm.” The guy sighed happily in such a way that made Yuuri felt a pang in his heart.

It was…right at the tip of his tongue…

“Vik…tor?”

The Snow Elven Prince stared into his soul with those mystical blue eyes. He smiled.

“ _Da_!”

While Yuuri couldn’t really remember why he remember this guy’s name; Viktor was bursting with flowers inside of his chest, knowing that he will finally, _finally_ able to keep this bundle of warmth.

Spring is finally here.

**Author's Note:**

> So at first Yuuri lived in Oregon, obviously they had migrated from Japan. Two years later he got scholarship to attend Cornwall's Lancelot Fortresses from hockey. Viktor got to Oregon for winter break, and he had to wait for a week at Yakov's place until his parents finally arrived in Florida for vacation.


End file.
